


Yancy’s New Years Letter

by Bookwormscififan



Series: AHWM Lettters Series [1]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Welcoming the New Year with a letter from our favourite prisoner, Yancy!
Series: AHWM Lettters Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142096
Kudos: 3





	Yancy’s New Years Letter

Dear Y/N,

How are youse? Did the New Year go well? I hope it did.

Say, did youse make any resolutions? Mine was to write you more often.

We here at the penitentiary miss seeing your handsome and/or beautiful face, so make sure to come visit as soon as it’s safe, ok?

I just miss talking with youse. I wish the phones worked here, but letters are alright, yeah?

I hope you’ve been getting all my letters. I write one every month, the day of Visitation.

Are things settling where you are? The Warden says that the “situation” is being handled, but he won’t say more.

He barely even comes to see us.

We’ve all been assigned to solitary in our cells, so I don’t know how the gang’s going.

If you can contact them, will youse tell them I love them?

I don’t mind not seeing youse as long as you’re safe. Let me know you’re safe, alright?

I have a little sketch of you that one of the prisoners made with some chalk they found in the yard.

It sits by my bed so I can see your face.

It keeps me from breaking out.

Life isn’t as fun when you aren’t near.

Sometimes I want to go outside the gates for some air.

Will you take me to see the grass outside my cell when you come visit again?

It’s almost time for dinner.

I’ll write again next month.

Stay safe.

I miss you so much.

I want to break out to see you.

But I don’t wanna be free.

See you soon.

Yancy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece!! If you liked it, please consider leaving likes and/or kudos!


End file.
